


Deserved Rest

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: You decide to enjoy a full day of chilling and your hyperactive almost boyfriend Lance decides to join in.





	Deserved Rest

You were tired. No, tired was not strong enough. You were exhausted, drained, empty. It was Saturday and for the first time in weeks, you had nothing planed. For the first time there was no work, no helping a friend moving out, no grocery shopping, no birthday parties, no emergency babysitting for your friend. For the first time it was just you, your bed, food and Netflix. 

“Whatcha still doing in bed, kitten? It’s past one, are you sick?” 

And Lance? You peeked your head out of your heavy comforter to look at your boyfriend —if you could call him that— leaning against the door frame of your room, a weird colored energy drink bottle in hand. Your tired smile made his own lips curved up into an amused one as he stepped in the room. 

“No, ‘m jus’ tired,” you mumbled, letting your head fall against your pillow again and sighing in content as you pulled the comforter up your face again to hide from the light he has let in by opening the door. 

The soft sound of Lance’s sock sliding across the wooden floor reached your ears before you felt the bed dipping next to you and a too familiar weight leaning against you. The comforter was gently pulled down to reveal the brunet’s smile and amused eyes. 

“Hi.” 

His soft chuckle somehow rumbled through the several layers separating you and you couldn’t help the lazy laugh that fell off your lips, “hi. Whatcha doing here?” 

“Was wondering were my girl was hiding. I didn’t see you much lately and I saw your car outside so I used my key came up to see how you were.” 

You felt your heart bubbling in your chest at the obvious care radiating off Lance’s features. A few months ago, he would have told you something like “I was missing that ass in my hands” or something even tackier. But your relationship had changed in the past few months. Your life had grew more hectic than it used to be, preventing you from meeting each other for your usual booty calls. And when you did have time, you were often so exhausted, you usually fell asleep right after you were done. 

The first time, Lance was a bit startled because you usually talked a bit, ate a snack before pondering wether the other would go for another round and spend the night or just sneak out to avoid the walk of shame. But that time you had fell asleep in his arms right away, your body completely wrapped around his. He had spent a minute looking at you, your nose pressed against his chest and your tired features looking so relaxed he didn’t have the heart to wake you up. 

So Lance had pulled the comforter higher on the both of you and played with your hair until he also fell into a deep slumber. Even though he would have never admitted it, the gymnast dearly hoped that more than your everyday life, it was the comfort of his bed and arm that had brought you so easily to sleep. Because in the middle of screwing each other here and there, he knew that the was starting to fall for you. 

“You’re turning soft, Lance Tucker,” you chuckled softly scooting closer to him, not hiding how much you adored this side of him. A side only you could witness. 

He automatically wrapped his arm around your form, his smile never faltering off his lips because he hadn’t seen you this relaxed in a long time. “Please don’t call ESPN about it or I’ll have a horde of journalist at my house by tomorrow.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

The fact that he did not denied turning soft because of you made your heart soar and a soft giggle falling off your lips. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. It won’t leave this room.” 

“Perfect, because I won’t either,” he teased. 

You lift up your head, the genuine smile displayed on your lips causing his body to warm up from the inside. “You’re staying?” 

He nodded, brushing your cheek with the back of his head before tucking a undisciplined strand of hair behind your ear. “You’ve been hiding from me for nine days, kitten. Now that I got you, I’m not going anywhere.” 

The underlying fondness in his tone indicated you there was no hard feeling for you not having time to meet him nor any intention on that part to have his way with you. He was here because he cared about your well-being and he wanted to spend some time with you. You still couldn’t help but apologize for your lack of answers in the past few days. 

As an answer, he gently pressed his lips against yours. The sweet taste of his energy drink still lingered on his lips and you pressed your own harder against his. You felt a smile curling up in the kiss as he softened his lips. He gently pulled away before bumping his nose against yours. 

“I’m just here to make sure this weekend you relax and rest, okay? Have you eaten anything?” 

You nodded, your eyes crinkling at his coach ways always slipping in the conversation. “I have. Got some past leftovers an hour ago. Cuddle with me?” 

Lance was startled for a second at yours question. Not that you had never cuddled together. You had, often. After sex, when the position allowed it, you always spent forever tangled in the position you were after his release, his hands gently kneading the flesh he had held too tight or his lips kissing the marks better. And more recently, after you fell asleep in his arms, he stayed the night not to wake you up. But here, it was the first time you put words on it, purposely asking him to snuggle against you. 

But his body craved the feeling of your body molding against his in a way he had never experienced before. So he nodded and unwillingly stood up from the bed to take off his jeans and t-shirt. His skin already tingled in anticipation when he though about your scorching hot skin and that was when he realized anticipation had reached his heart and the poor boy was almost nervous. This was new to him. 

Not answering girls’ texts and calls because he only wanted you was new. Cooking your favorite food and snacks because you were coming over was new. Missing someone and actually worry when that said person did not answer back instead of texting someone else was new. It was new, scary and unsettling. But when you offered him that tender smile of yours while pushing the comforter away from you for him to sneak in the bed with you and, and, at the same time, revealing your half naked body, Lance knew that there was nothing else he would rather be experiencing right now. 

Nothing could beat the delighted sigh you let out when you buried your face in his neck, nor the tight hold of your arm and leg around his body, nor the peace and warmth that entirely wrapped him up and caused his eyelids to start growing heavy and his heartbeat to slowly come to a more normal pace. Now it was time to rest.


End file.
